The Future Events
by DianaRose1900
Summary: More mature, teenage Henry and co... What Hopens when their party life-style lust leads to more. M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

The Future Events

 **Hey Guys, me again. My first Horrid Henry story. I own no rights to Horrid Henry or the characters. (co-Written with a friend who unfortunately isn't on FanFiction)**

 **Prologue** :

A lot had happened in the last 6 year, the purple hand gang and the secret club had merged as they grew older. Childish feuds had passed, and a mutual agreement had arised, by nothingMain Ploy to more than nature itself. The people had changed too.

Ralph was a player, he went from girl to girl. His sex driven mind had no limit. He had a fling with Miss Lovely, Peters old teacher, he even had a thing with Boudicca Battleaxe, more of a dare than a blessing though, she was promptly arrested and Ralph was worshipped by his peers. He hosted the most amazing house parties, his parents were never there. He had a cousin that brought him drugs and alcohol.

Peter, now Pete had come out...Well was forced to come out, after Henry had walked in on an orgy between Peter and three of his male friends.

Henry had mellowed out. He was still a bit rambunctious but nothing like what he was. He was bearable and somewhat pleasant to be around.

 **The story starts in the next chapter, this is just a setting the scene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the first chapter. Unfortunately I own no rights to the series.**

 **Chapter 1: The Party**

 **Henry's POV**

Ralph was having a party...He was well known for his house parties, his parents were hardly ever home. His parties were incredible. In fact he was having one tonight a Halloween one. And a certain someone was gonna be there too, Gurinder. She got even more georgeous over the years. Puberty was kind to her, tall slender legs, ample ass that would draw your eyes in and wouldn't let them go.

I wandered down the road to Ralph's house. I could hear the bass from my house, my ears were ringing before I even got inside. It wasn't even 9 and people were passed out outside. I laughed crudely

"Lightweights" I hissed to their unconscious bodies.

I wandered inside and my eyes were drawn to the flashing lights. I found Ralph in the corner, flirting with 4 or 5 girls, a beer in his hand. As I walked over to him I watched him do a line of cocaine and wondered how drunk and high he was.

"HEENNNRRYYYYY" he greeted. His pupils were dilated and his over excited greeting gave me all the information I needed.

I grabbed a drink...Not sure what it was, but it tasted nice. The door opened and I smiled. There she was, the most beautiful girl. I was about to walk up to Gurinder but then my jaw dropped, It was the girl behind her. Margaret. She again had changed, puberty was amazing. She looked stunning. I had never seen her at any of Ralph's parties before...But she looked amazing. I walked up to her with Ralph, we were close friends.

We all had a few drinks, the world was starting to spin. Ralph had gone off to do another line, leaving me with Margaret and Susan. Susan had wandered off as her crush had arrived, leaving me and Margaret alone. Margaret turned to get another drink. I checked her out while her back was turned, she was fit! My mouth dropped and my mind jumped to her...Without the clothes...With me.

She turned to face me, and caught me starring. She had a sultry look, she winked at me. Maybe it was the second hand pot, or the alcohol, but I turned and kissed her. And she kissed back. I pushed her into a corner. Our kiss got more heated. I started to thrust my body against hers. Our tongues got involved. I ran a finger under her dress and against the fabric of her soaked underwear. My lips moved down to her neck as I sucked and kissed softly, one of her thighs wrapped round my waist, I let a finger slip under the soft fabric and slowly enter her. Her breathy moans in my ear encouraged me to go on. Her hand came down to the waistband of my underwear. I moaned as her hand expertly rubbed against my hardened member. I carried her with ease further into the corner, giving us slightly more privacy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 2. I own no rights to the series.**

 **Chapter 2: The Realisation**

 **No one's POV**

Henry woke to a crash and loud bang. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, quickly closing them again at the piercing sunlight. He pulled a his body off the floor, his head felt like it weighed a ton. He looked round to see what could've caused the bang, only to see everyone passed out still. This had been one of his biggest parties. Only Ralph was awake, miraculously not hungover. He smiled at Henry.

"Morning" he yelled Henry winced at his voice,

"Got any aspirin?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse and croaky. He coughed a few times and asked again. Ralph laughed and passed him a few pills and a mug of coffee

"Good night?" He asked smirking

"Amazing" Henry asked

"Busy?" Ralph asked winking at him

"What?" Henry asked Ron nodded to his side. Wincing as he turned, Henry caught sight of Margaret, sleeping, but topless. Blushing Henry covered her breasts with a top. He was relieved that he was wearing his jeans, but he too was topless. He plucked his top from under the table and put it on, he pulled himself up from the ground and walked over to Ralph.

"Please tell me I didn't..." Henry said

"I'd never lie to ya' mate" Ralph said sympathetically. Henry didn't know what to think. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the faint buzzing of a phone. Henry and Ralph knew the routine well, they dropped to their knees and followed the vibrations.

"Hello" Henry said answering it, not bothering to look at the phone, they never did. They were always the first to awaken, and usually felt with the repercussions of angry parents asking why they didn't come home.

"Henry, where are you?" Came the voice of his brother. Henry glanced at the phone, realising it was his own.

"I'm at Ralph's, why?" He asked

"Mum is furious, she woke up and you weren't home?" Pete said

"I told her I was staying the night at Ralph's...I always do" Henry yelled, downing his coffee

"Well you'd better come home soon" Pete said, in the background Henry could hear his mothers scream.

"Fucking Hell, I'll be home soon" Henry said

"Language!" Pete yelled but Henry hung up, not wishing to be lectured by his brother on his choice of words.

"Your mum?" Ralph asked knowing how she was with Henry not coming home. Henry nodded downed the last of his coffee and left, waving to Ralph as he did. He slipped silently into the house and stopped, hearing his parents talk in the kitchen

"Calm down, he always comes home" his father said

"But he said he would be home" his mother yelled

"No...He didn't he said he was staying at Ralph's" his dad argued. Henry smiled, making his way upstairs to take a shower. His dad always stuck up for him.

Please Read and Review guys. Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Monday**

 **Ralph's POV**

The bell rang as we walked into school, it was our last year and we were fed up of it all. Henry slumped back a few steps behind me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to me.

"Come on mate, don't be a pussy" I hissed

"I don't wanna face her" Henry whined

"Grow a pair" I said, slapping his back. He shot daggers in my direction then sighed, stood up straighter, inhaled deeply and briskly walked inside, crashing at his seat in the back of the room.

The lesson was uneventful, with the exception of every student being aware of Henry and Margaret's night together. There was a lot of snide comments and giggling. Our teacher Mr. Drewstone was only a few years older than us, only just out of Uni so he too was quite childish, and didn't exactly help the teasing, instead joined in the gossip and made every possible innuendo and snide comment, much to the class (minus Margaret and Henry) 's amusement.

After what to me seemed like 20 minutes but to Henry seemed a lifetime, the lesson was over. Lunch time came. Me and Henry, walked out of school and to the local skatepark. Being the upper years we had the privilege of being able to leave whenever we want.

As soon as we were out of the school grounds I took out a cigarette and lit the end. Henry held his hand out silently asking for one, which I granted. Usually he doesn't smoke, he tends to only enjoy the second-hand smoke. Firsthand was his telltale sign that something was seriously wrong.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, both taking deep drags on our cigarettes, enjoying the satisfying feeling of the smoke filling our lungs. Relaxing at the extended exhale. I was unable to maintain the silence for any longer. I stopped and turned to face him. He too stopped next to me.

"Look mate, I know you feel bad about going against Gurinder but your were drunk, you were high...So was she, it didn't mean anything. Things shouldn't be awkward between you guys, your such good friends..." I said. Henry took one more drag before flicking the butt to the ground, he exhaled and turned to me.

"I don't regret it...But I didn't want to do it...Ya know" he said

"The gangs meeting up tonight. Gonna go catch a movie. you're coming. I know what your like Henry, no compromises were all going. We won't mention it, but it's been ages since we've all gone out together" Ralph said

"Fine" Henry said

I checked my phone quickly, glancing at the time. We started to make our way back to school.

As we were walking a few words escaped Henry's lips, in barely more than a whisper. I don't know why but I chose to ignore them. I think it was because Henry never meant for me to hear them. He quietly whispered

"I think I love Margaret"

Just because I chose to ignore it, didn't mean that a smile didn't creep into my lips and a plan formed in my mind.

Read and Review guys, please


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the series or the characters**

 **Chapter 4: That Evening**

 **No one's POV**

It was fortunate that it was Halloween. Ralph knocked on Henry's door. A delighted Pete opened the door, dressed in a "Naughty Sailor" outfit...Which was VERY disturbing to say the least.

"You're late you bad boy" Pete said before looking at who was behind the door. His eyes widened in horror, as he was greeted with the smirking faces of Ralph, Susan, Bert, Al, Margaret, Gurinder, William, Clare, Dave and Fiona. Better known as Henry's "Gang"

The gang was smirking, as Pete slowly pulled a hat off the rack in an attempt to conceal himself. The silence was so intense you could hear a pin drop. However it was broken by the bellowing laughter of Henry, who had managed to sneak behind Pete. all eyes were now on Henry, who was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face. Gasping for air.

His actions were quickly mirrored by that of his gang. Pete was bright red, as 11 18-19 year olds were now pissing themselves in laugher at him.

"I have to admit" Henry gasped out "Pete has successfully made my week" he added

"Week!" Ralph cried out "He's made my fucking year" Ralph bellowed

"He really is your 'Little' Brother Henry" Bert hissed "wouldn't you agree Margaret" he said

Not impressed with the snide comments, Margaret and Henry stopped laughing and the laughter quickly died down, leaving a confused Pete, and an awkward silence. Ralph opened his mouth to say something, when a blinding flash caught everyone's attention, drawn to the kitchen door, when Henry's mum and dad stood holding a camera

"Muuummmm what are you doing?" pete whined.

"Never letting you forget this moment" his dad laughed

"I'm going to have nightmares" Henry laughed

"I need a therapist" Ralph said.

"I like it" came the voice of Tim, Pete's on-off boyfriend. Upon catching sight of his friend, Pete ran as fast as he could and they walked off to go Trick or Treating, unfortunately for Pete, he tripped in shoe and landed on Tim in a rather compromised position. Provoking more laughter from Henry's gang, which also quickly swiftlyj

Henry and Ralph took position at the front of the group, the others following behind. Ralph pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Henry. Both of them lit up.

"Henry, I thought you stopped?" Bert asked .

"I never knew he started" Al said

"I only do occasionally" Henry said blowing off the question.

"So what do we want to see?" Dave asked

"Halloween so let's watch something shit-scary" Ralph said, provoking excitement from everyone except Susan...Who reluctantly agreed with everyone else to see "Killer Dark" they bought the classic drink and popcorn mix, and took their seats in the cinema, with only seconds to spare, before the titles rolled.

The movie started. There as very few people in the cinema only Henry's gang, and a group of girls the other side. Henry noticed that Ralph had subtlety but purposely sat Henry next to Margaret. Unimpressed with his feeble attempt Henry shook his head slowly, crossed his arms and leant back, ready to watch. Quietly, barely more than a hushed whisper, without moving and barely moving his lips Henry muttered

"Best you can do?" The reply he got was a soft laugh and an equally quiet

"You just wait, mate" from Ralph who was sat directly behind him. No more words were exchanged. It was About halfway through the movie, and getting to the best and scariest parts where the group of teenage girls the mother side were giggling and screaming in over exaggeration. Needless to say Henry's group was not amused. Thy all exchanged angry looks and all ended up looking at Ralph, who sighed, smirked and walked over to them. Moments later the screaming stooped and the distant sound of flirtatious giggling grew louder and more irritating.

Henry was about to stand up and sort them out for himself when suddenly everything went black. The girls screamed again, this time in actual fear. A high pitched wail could be heard from outside, Henry felt a soft hand grab his, he knew it was Margaret. The screen came back. On but it was grey and pixelated. Like an antique Tv when there was no input. The classic "Buzz" could be heard but behind was the faint audio of of a small girl singing slowly, "Ring a Ring o' Roses" Henry grabbed the shaking body next to him and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly round her waist and pulling her body against his. The screen then went white, only long enough for Henry to relapse that they were the only ones left in the room.

Margaret however thought otherwise as she pulled her face out of the crook of Henry's neck, to see a shadow coming from no source. Henry caught her eye line as she froze in fear. His eyes widened and he pulled her towards the exit. Once they got to the door they realised that they were locked in. A bellowing laugh arose from nowhere and stopped just as quickly. Sending shivers down their spines.

The same thing happened again only this time with. Menacingly high pitched female scream.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

 **No One's POV**

The scream stopped abruptly leaving an eerie silence.

"We have to get out of here" Margaret said in a hushed whisper Henry nodded, racking his brains of how. He knew that the entrance door was locked and he had tried the fire exit aswell... all locked. He looked up into the balcony. They could get out by breaking the glass by the projector.

He grasped her hand encouragingly, tugging her gently. They got halfway up the stairs when Margaret stopped

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Who's touching my back?" She asked

"Babe there is no one there" Henry said, neither noticed the slip of his tongue in the term of endearment he called her

"Someone is touching my back, their so Cold" she said they then both shivered as an icy patch came across them

"Get. Off" came a deadly whisper. Henry felt he was being pushed back down. Margaret at his side they ran back to the bottom of the stairs.

"How do we get out?" Margaret yelled, pure fear in her voice

"I have a plan, but you'd better be ready to run" Henry said, they ran up to the screen, still pixelated and fuzzy, Henry dug around in his pocket and pulled out a lighter

"This is no time to smoke!" Margaret yelled. Henry forced away the urge to roll his eyes, he flicked the flint and a spark erupted from the top. He set alight to the screen, and it erupted in flames illuminating the room. They were obviously alone there was no one anywhere, yet they heard footsteps only millimetres from them. As soon as the screen was aflame Henry pushed through the charred edges, and pulled Margaret after him. Henry round a staircase and ran down the steps, Margaret following only seconds behind. Once below the stage they were met with dim lighting. Henry ran, keeping to the left side of the wall. There was a loud CRASH to their right, and a table flew in the way, blocking their exit. Henry pushed the table aside and tried the door. Not surprised that it was locked. He dropped to his knees and pulled off the grate, jumping down the gap to the old coal cellar.

"I'll catch you" he said. Margaret seemed reluctant to follow. However there was a louder crash above and fear on Margarets face as she slipped into the grate, they were crawling now but made their way to the other side, jumping up so he was balancing on the wall with each foot, Henry pushed up the cast iron griddle, amazed at his own strength.

He grabbed hold of Margaret and picked her up with each, and clambered out onto the pavement, Henry jumped up and met Margaret on the pavement. Both were relieved to be outside. Henry looked to his left to see their gang, starring at the entrance to the cinema in amazement. Henry and Margaret joined in the back, unnoticed by the others and and too met their amazement, the cinema had transformed, in the time they were inside into an abandoned building. Evidence of fir damage and break ins, it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

After 5 minutes of silence, Henry spoke up.

"What the fuck was that?" He yelled but no one had an answer. Ralph glanced at the time, 12:34 they decided to make their way back home. Henry and Margaret turned off down their road.

A few minutes of silence passed before she slipped her hand into his

"Thank you" she muttered

"For what?" Henry asked

"Saving me" she replied. Henry didn't reply to that, he just gave her hand a light squeeze. They arrived outside her house and he stopped. She kissed his cheek gently and walked inside, they didn't exchange words but they didn't have to. Once the door closed Henry walked on. Still trying to get his head around what happened that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

 **No one's POV**

Things had gotten better between Henry and Margaret and by the next day they were back to normal, however they always held eye contact a second too long, or smiled while looking at the other. By lunchtime the next school day Ralph turned to Henry and said

"For fucks sake just ask her out already" Henry shook his head thinking it was stupid. However Henry and Margaret walked home together that day, again Henry slipped his hand in with Margarets and she didn't say anything. They stopped outside her house but he didn't release her hand, she gave him a puzzled look. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips to which she responded with equal passion.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He muttered softly, she smiled against his lips and nodded.

Needless to say Henry made it home a lot later than usual that day.


End file.
